The Crimson Haired Daughter
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Gojyo finds a half breed girl lost in the town where they're staying, but when Gojyo appears in front of the child's mother to give her the girl back. Gojyo recieves some shocking news. He's a father? (GojyoHakkai 58) Rated R for Language!


**The Crimson Haired Daughter**

**Chapter 1:** I'm a WHAT!? 

**Gojyo's Point Of View**

**Summary:** Gojyo finds a half breed girl lost in the town where they're staying, but when Gojyo appears in front of the child's mother to give her the girl back. Gojyo recieves some shocking news. He's a father? (Gojyo/Hakkai 58) Rated R for Language! 

**A/N:** Yea! My first attempt at an on-going Saiyuki fic. I am pleasantly happy. . It was either this or my other stupid one where Gojyo is straight. Blehh, Gojyo being straight sucks. oO. Now, this fic IS Gojyo X Hakkai. For some reason I just don't think anybody really FITS together like Gojyo and Hakkai. I support the whole Gojyo X Hakkai and Sanzo X Goku thing because they just sort of fit. Okay, but there is no Sanzo X Goku in this. They're just there for fun! 

I do girls. That's right, women, babes, girls, chicks. Whatever you call them, I fuck them. That's basically how I work when it comes to the pleasure of sex. I screw 'um, bang 'um, fuck 'um. To put it bluntly, I'm not going to lie. And I've never gotten ONE pregnant! But I do one guy, that's it. One. Hakkai. I don't know, we were in a hot spring one day and next thing we knew we spilled out our feelings for each other and started making out. I guess you could call him, my lover, my best friend, my everything, my boyfriend. That's right, Sha Gojyo the playboy has a _boyfriend_. He is the only thing that can keep me off women, he is the only one that can tell me what to do (without threats), and he's the only one who I can say 'I love you' to, and mean it. That's basically how I work. 

" You're going shopping Hakkai?" Goku asked, just waiting for his oppritunity to beg for a snack. 

" Yes, was there something you needed?" Hakkai answered. Goku's eyes widened. 

" Can I have some meat buns, maybe with some ramen, fried noodles, orange chicken and a side of stir-fry!" Goku whined. 

" Oi, bakasaru. We're going shopping for supplies, not for your stomach." I rolled my eyes waiting at the door of the hotel. I was tapping my foot, getting restless, waiting for Hakkai to finish cleaning off the table. He didn't want to trouble the owner of the hotel so he did it himself, a happy and content smile on his face. A real one. That made me smile too. 

" Koi, stop tapping your foot, I'll be there in a second. Geez, you're so impatient." He smiled at me as he placed some dishes into the sink. 

" You know that." I grinned. " I just wanna spend some time with you. You've been cleaning all day, it's like an obsession." 

" Might I say what _your_ obsession is in front of Goku?" Hakkai glared teasingly. 

" He probably won't even understand what you're talking about. A blow job? Can you _eat_ it?" I said, imitating Goku. Hakkai went red. 

" What _is_ a blow job?" Goku asked, tilting his head. Hakkai's eye widened. 

" Goku, that's a little too high rated for you. I suggest you _don't_ go asking Sanzo what it is or anybody else." Hakkai said, trying to resolve the little mess I made. 

" Fine." Goku shrugged. " Go off with your boyfriend." Goku teased. 

" Baby, can we go now?" I whined. Hakkai walked over to me and kissed my cheek. I wrapped my arm around his waist. 

" Of course, koi." Hakkai smiled, as I licked his ear. He turned red again. 

" Kawaii." I whispered. 

" Ecchi." He whispered back as we started to leave. We shopped around for snacks, water, and we even got Goku a bit of a treat and Sanzo and I a few more cigarettes. Hakkai bought me one more pack then Sanzo. Now you know why I love him so much. Throughout the hour, Hakkai and I would snag a touch in the middle of town or mess with each other teasingly in store isles that had nobody but the two of us. I just adored him. It's like we fit together. 

" Umm, excuse me." A small voice asked as I was just about to squeeze Hakkai's waist to tickle him. I looked down, a little girl with wavy crimson hair, a bit of a tan, a cute smile and green eyes. She looked no more then 5. I thought she'd be a half breed, maybe she was half taboo, half human? 

" Oh, yes what is it?" Hakkai asked, he was always better with children then I was. 

" I'm lost. Can you help me get back home? I know where it is, but there's a lot of demons in a forest near where I live and I don't wanna go alone." She shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes. 

" Ah, we can take you, no problem." Hakkai smiled. 

" Yeah, little girlie." I said, kneeling down and taking her hand. " What's your name?" 

" Umi." She whispered in between sobs. 

" Cute, a Japanese name." I smiled at her. " Come on, let's take you home." I said, picking her up on my shoulders while Hakkai carried the bags. 

" Now, turn left here and we're there!" Umi smiled. 

" Babe, you sure you don't want me to carry the bags?" I said, looking over at Hakkai as we stopped at the doorstep. She was right, there was a pretty strong demon aura near where she lived. 

" No, I'm fine." He smiled as he knocked on the door. 

" Coming!" A woman yelled, running to the door. 

" Mommy!" Umi cheered. 

" Umi...did you get the groceries?" Her mother asked. How mean, sending a four and a half year old to get groceries. That's a mother's job. I mean, her mother looked rather young to have a daughter, maybe about the same age as me. That means she was 17 or 18 when she had the baby. That sucks. But she looked so familiar, she looked like Hakkai, brown hair, green eyes. 

" Nuh uh. I got lost so I met Gojyo and Hakkai and they brought me back." She smiled. 

" Gojyo?" Her mother's eyes widened. 

" Ruka!?" I panicked. 

" Bastard! What are you doing here!?" She yelled. " You left me with this damn taboo child!" 

" Left you!? Ruka all we had were a few one night stands once in a while, we never had a child! What the fuck are _you_ talking about?" I hissed back. 

" Gojyo, you fucking got me pregnant." She yelled. " Then you left me for some other girl!" 

" What'd you want me to do now? Are you saying that's my kid!?" I asked. 

" Yeah, Gojyo. She is." She nodded. " And I don't want her anymore. She's yours. Take her." She snapped, pushing Umi onto the ground and shutting the door. There was nothing I could say, nothing I could do now. 

" Well, that was fun." Hakkai said, walking over to a crying Umi and picking her up. Hakkai was definately NOT happy with me. 

" A dad? I'm a father? What the fuck? This makes me realize how many other girls I've--" Hakkai cut me off with his index finger to my lips. 

" I don't want to hear it." Hakkai said, a fake smile. He was furious to put it simply. I could tell when Hakkai was angry with me and let me tell you, it's _not_ good to have Hakkai pissed off at you. In a few minutes Umi fell asleep in Hakkai's arms, I carried the bags and we walked back to the hotel. It was awfully late so Sanzo and Goku were in their room while Hakkai and I were just getting ready for bed, not speaking. I sat down in a chair in the corner of the room, about to light a cigarette until little Umi came by, I guess I better not smoke around her. The way she walked was cute, her feet curved in a bit making her sort of waddle. I smiled at this as she put her hands on my knees. I felt Hakkai watching. 

" So you're my daddy?" Umi said. " You look like me." 

" Yeah, I guess I do. Except you have green eyes." I said, waving a hand through her wavy hair. 

" Mmm, you seem nice. Not like the other men mommy would bring home." 

" Ruka is still a tramp I see." I said under my breath. " Hey! I have an idea, how about I get you some pajamas?" I smiled, patting her on the head. I looked in my bag for an extra pajama shirt. I found one, took of her dirty dress and slipped the shirt over her, I guess it was a bit big. I laughed at how small she looked in it. 

" Daddy, it's too big." She whined. She called me daddy. I would have said I didn't want her. But in a way, I _wanted_ her to stay. I knew, that this was my chance to treat my own child, the way I wanted to be treated. No abused and beaten, I wanted to be there for Umi, like how I wanted some one to be there for me. 

" Oi, Hakkai. Do you have a smaller shirt?" I asked, knowing he didn't want to talk to me right now. 

" I don't think I do. The one I'm wearing is yours too." He said, I guess he wasn't as mad at me as I thought. Umi gasped. 

" He has green eyes like me." Umi said, running over to Hakkai and practically running into his leg. I let out a laugh and so did he. " Are you my daddy too?" 

" No, you only have one daddy. I'm just your daddy's angry boyfriend." He said, glancing at me. 

" Boys can be together with boys?" Umi asked, tilting her head at Hakkai. 

" If they truly love each other." Hakkai answered quite honestly. 

" Do you and daddy love each other?" Umi asked again. 

" I'd like to say yes." Hakkai nodded. 

" That's good. I've never had a daddy or a mommy to love me. Will you love me daddy?" Umi smiled, looking at me. I perked up and looked at Hakkai for a second. He had an agreeable face. 

" Sure." I said, smiling. I had Umi sleep in the other bed while Hakkai and I slept on the floor. Hakkai was awake, but not talking to me. Our backs were to each other, and the only voice we could hear was the sound of Umi breathing peacefully. When I'd had enough I rolled over and put my arm around Hakkai, my chin on his shoulder. 

" You're really mad at me, huh?" I whispered. 

" Not really mad. I guess just a bit jealous." He whispered back. 

" About what?" I said, very confused. 

" Y-You know, that I can't have children with you. We can't have a family." Hakkai confessed. I looked at him and he smiled. 

" You know, she looks like you anyway. Let's pretend, she is our daughter. Ours, not only mine. Plus, I am thinking about keeping her." I said. 

" Are you trying to redeem yourself?" Hakkai smiled. 

" In a way. Now all we have to do is convince Sanzo to let her come along with us. She won't be that much trouble. She's smart, we could teach her how to defend herself and she's really not that big and she can fit in the backseat. Plus, she's got nobody else and I'd never forgive myself if I abandoned her." I explained. 

" That's why I love you, you truly are caring." Hakkai smile, nuzzling up to me. 

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please review! I'm a review whore! 


End file.
